


The Naughty Box

by myravenspirit



Series: The Kinky Series [3]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, F/M, Kinky, Light BDSM, Modern Era, Oral Sex, Pegging, Sex Toys, Trust, Vaginal Fingering, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27085909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myravenspirit/pseuds/myravenspirit
Summary: Explicit! All the tags are warnings!Sesshomaru ordered a box of toys and had it sent to Rin's brother's house (Miroku since it is AU). Rin is surprised by the guess that Miroku makes as she has had thoughts of pegging Sesshomaru for some time. She just never thought he would be interested in having her peg him. Was Miroku right about the box? Rin has to wait until the evening when she opens the box up with Sesshomaru.
Relationships: Ayame/Kouga (InuYasha), Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Miroku/Sango (InuYasha), Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Series: The Kinky Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983325
Comments: 10
Kudos: 40





	The Naughty Box

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so like I had this written awhile ago, then my mom suddenly passed away and I really went on a hiatus. But I wanted to post this. I am nervous about it because like I haven't seen any pegging fics here for Rin/Sesshoumaru. But a few people on Twitter said they would read it...so I am posting it. 
> 
> You have been warned in the summary and the tags. This is Explicit, it is NSFW. If you are uncomfortable with a heterosexual man being pegged than click back. Being pegged is a form of ultimate trust and it doesn't make them anymore masculine, just saying. Get rid of that stigma!
> 
> It also switches from Rin to Sesshomaru's POVs throughout, so the big spaces equals the change of perspective.

Rin blushed as she stared at the box that her sister-in-law had given her. Her older brother only smirked and sipped his coffee as she stood in his and Sango’s kitchen. It wasn’t an uncommon occurrence for Rin to be standing in her brother and sister-in-law’s house collecting an online order. Thankfully neither ever opened any of the boxes.

Miroku watched as Rin’s face continued to flush redder and redder as he stared, she was now nearing purple in embarrassment as Sango snapped her fingers and bustled out of the kitchen with a happy shout, “Rin, just give me a moment I had a present for you as well that I wrapped up”

Miroku stood up from his chair and walked to Rin. She let out a squeak of embarrassment and ducked her chin, she shook on the spot as her brother gently lifted her chin to meet his gaze. She was too embarrassed to look at her big brother at the moment as she suspected she knew what Sesshomaru ordered this time. Miroku, her beloved big brother, had practically raised her himself after their mother abandoned them…after their father had died a year earlier. She had been nine and he just turned eighteen.

She met his cobalt eyes, their dad’s eyes, and pouted as he tapped the box with his pointer finger, a small smirk tugging at his lips. “I hope what’s inside of this awfully _large_ box isn’t what I think it is, nee-chan,” his tone took on a teasing one and Rin huffed in indignation. “Ah! It is, isn’t it?” He jeered out and crossed his arms. He did the same routine of questioning every time.

“Got it!” Sango shouted and entered the kitchen and saw Miroku’s arms crossed and staring down at his younger sister with the box in her arms. “Miroku! Leave Rin alone!” Sango sighed out.

Miroku swung his gaze to his wife holding another box, this one wrapped in white paper and a red bow on it. “If my nee-chan is going to act depraved and have her purchases sent to our house than I will tease her,” he said as he unfolded his arms and placed a hand on Rin’s head, patting harshly. “She may be twenty-one and sleeping with my best friend, who is eleven years her senior by the way, but I have not made one complaint whatsoever!” He rubbed Rin’s head and Sango rocked back and forth on her heels as if unsure to interrupt his rant. He pressed on after pulling Rin into a hug from the side, he cradled her head with both hands and carried on dramatically, “Sesshomaru’s turned her into a sex fiend! Even having the audacity to have his way with her in this house and at the last office party! Now, my dear Sango, Sesshomaru is continuously ordering sex toy orders and having them sent here! This is the fifth box in eight months! Our mail carrier must think we are the naughty ones!”

Sango bit her lip and nodded. “But anata, we’ve ordered our own boxes over the years. You can’t be too judgy,” she spoke softly.

Rin nodded as she piped up, “Please don’t be judgy nii-san. Sesshomaru can’t have them delivered to the office and I am out most days at university. Sango’s home with the girls.”

Miroku let go of her and tapped the box again. “What did you order this time? I beginning to think he’s a pervert. Five boxes in eight months, Rin. Nobody needs that many toys over a short period of time!” He shouted and then grabbed the box, shaking it violently. “Oh?”

Rin and Sango looked at each other as he shook it again and listened to the items in the box shift. He frowned as he looked down at Rin, “Are you going to peg him?”

Sango squeaked and Rin gasped, covering her mouth as her eyes widened. “Miroku, you can’t ask your sister those type of questions! How could you even tell by shaking the box!” Sango roared at him and charged at him with her small box, she smacked his shoulders with it. Rin stood there with wide eyes.

Miroku chuckled and placed the box under his arm, the other wrapping around Sango’s waist and pressing a kiss to her brow. “Rin’s reaction was answer enough, she has no idea what’s in the box. Sesshomaru ordered it this time. Hmm…I guess Kouga and I were discussing pegging too loudly in the lunch room at work,” Miroku explained.

Rin’s eyes bugged out and Sango gasped and smacked him again.

“You talked about our sex life?!” Sango screeched out, each word enunciated and followed by a smack to his chest.

Rin covered her face and Sango turned to her, “Rin-chan…it’s…ummm,” Sango glanced at Miroku and saw a blush on his own cheeks. She whipped her head back to Rin, “It’s really, really fucking good. Trust me. Miroku likes it a lot!”

Rin dropped her hands and stared at them. “Oh my god! Sango I don’t need to know that you do _that_ with my nii-san!” Rin whined out.

Sango giggled, mood swings seemed to be playing havoc on the pregnant woman, and she escaped Miroku’s hold. She placed the small box on top of the larger one and handed them to Rin. “Now go on Rin! Peg Sesshomaru!” Sango cheered Rin.

Rin mutely nodded in shock and glanced at her brother who now refused to meet her gaze. “Bye nii-san,” Rin called out as Sango turned her around and pushed on her shoulder blades, urging her out of the house. Rin, now over her shock, “Have fun getting pegged!”

The sound of Miroku coughing and choking as Rin and Sango rounded the corner could be heard. Sango giggled behind Rin. “You know it!” Sango whooped. Sango patted Rin’s shoulders one last time as Rin reached the door and slipped on her flip flops. “Call me if you have questions, okay?” She softly asked.

Rin looked over her shoulder and nodded. “Thanks, as always! I’ll pick up the girls after yoga and bring them back…or do you want some extra alone time? She asked, waggling her eyebrows.

Sango smiled broadly, “You don’t mind? Just keep them entertained until five? I was lucky to have Miroku working from home today after the ultrasound.”

Rin opened her mouth to ask the gender of her next niece or nephew. Sango pressed a finger to Rin’s lips. “You have to wait for the reveal party like everyone else!”

Rin nodded and managed to get the door open. “But I’m the favourite aunty!” She pouted and then smiled, “Not a problem. The twins are having a playdate with Kagome and then fun snuggles with me! Lucky girls!”

Sango nodded as she held the door open. “They love their aunties so much! Bye Rin!” Sango grinned wickedly and closed the door quickly.

Rin shook her head and walked over to her car. Popping open the trunk and placing the boxes into the trunk. She jumped up and pulled the trunk shut and walked to the driver’s side. She popped inside the car and felt her phone vibrate. Rin pulled the phone out of her pocket to look at the message.

 _Rin, do you have yoga today?_ Was the message from Sesshomaru.

Rin nodded to herself and texted back, _Yes. I am also picking up the girls afterwards from Kagome’s place. Sango wants them home at five. Are you finishing at three or five today?_

She set the phone into the console and started the car up. The phone rang and she pressed answer on the screen. “Hey babe,” Rin answered as she looked back and backed out of the driveway and onto the street.

“I finish at three today,” Sesshomaru’s baritone filled the small space of her car. “Do you want to pick me up and go to the park with them afterwards?” He asked and she could hear how tired he was. He didn’t have to drive to work as their condo was only two blocks away.

He must’ve finished another arduous meeting. He hated them and she felt bad that he didn’t enjoy that part of his job, but he was the new CFO of his father’s company, slowly being groomed to replace his father.

She stopped at a stop sign and waited for a car to go past before proceeding forward. “Sesshomaru, why don’t you go home after work and nap for a bit, it’s Friday after all.” She said gently.

He hummed gently on the other end and it filled the car. She bit her lip and worried it for a moment before adding in almost a mere whisper, “I got the box in the trunk.”

“Hmm, maybe the nap is a good option then,” his smooth baritone hummed out.

Rin felt a little hot in the face, not out of embarrassment but a flush of desire washing over her. She had wanted to peg him, own him, but never brought it up in the three years they had been dating. She was worried he would think she was the pervert and weirdo. It was about to trust, she trusted him with her life, and she wanted him to trust her too.

“Rin?” Sesshomaru called out bringing her out of her thoughts.

“Yeah Sesshomaru?” Rin hummed out and turned left at the intersection light when it was green. She gripped the steering wheel tightly as she waited with anticipation for his response.

“Be a good girl and stretch really well for me,” Sesshomaru purred out teasingly before abruptly hanging up on her.

Her jaw dropped as sinful thoughts came to mind at his words.

She remembered it had been yoga that finally got Sesshomaru to notice her when he had stayed at her brother’s place when she was still living there, and the twins were not born yet. His apartment had been being repainted and as a youkai, his sense of smell was delicate.

Rin shifted in the driver’s seat as she remembered how Sesshomaru and her had an honest conversation that first night, which led to a kiss. Both admitted to having an attraction to the other. Sesshomaru conveyed that he was uncertain about asking her out because of who she was already to him: his best friend’s kid sister. The two of them had known each other since Rin was a four and he was fifteen. Miroku and Sesshomaru becoming fast friends as Sesshomaru joined Miroku’s school. Sesshomaru was always kind enough to her. It was only just after Rin’s seventeenth birthday, technically legal by Japanese standards. Rin expressed that she had a crush on him since her fourteenth birthday.

They both shared the worry that anything between them could upset Miroku. But as Miroku and Sango laid asleep upstairs, the two of them watching a movie, they leaned in and kissed. It was slow and tender, Rin felt heat rush to her cheeks as Sesshomaru pinned her to the couch and plundered her mouth. Both not regretting the make out session as they decided to not do anything more that night. But he somehow ended up on her bed, door locked, and both of them swallowing each other’s moans as they quietly moved together on her bed, clothed, but wanting more from each other.

Since that night she and Sesshomaru were in an exclusive relationship. She moved in six months later, her bedroom becoming the twins’ nursery. Sesshomaru seemed pleased with having her living him. He respected her space when she needed to study. But the moment she shut her laptop down, tablet too, arms stretching up into the air, Sesshomaru would often come to her and massage her shoulders.

The bonus of living together was that the sex was always amazing, but lately they both wanted to experiment. They wanted to push each other to their limits. She had ordered the first box with Kagome’s insightful choices. _“You’ll want to try this one…and that one. Trust me they are so good!”_ Kagome winked as she checked Rin out before Rin even had a chance to decide if she really wanted the items.

Kagome had also had it shipped to Sesshomaru’s office. His personal assistant, Jaken, had not been impressed with opening the box. The wand and cock ring vibrator were not appreciated by the small youkai. Sesshomaru knew Rin didn’t order the items so he lectured Kagome.

Rin turned into the parking lot and parked in an empty spot. She smiled to herself. _That cock ring is still a favourite,_ Rin thought with amusement as she grabbed her yoga mat from the backseat and got out of the car. She hit the button and it locked. _Baby’s got to stretched and limber for tonight!_ She skipped in and saw Ayame in their usual spots. Rin walked over with a grin and decided she would bring up casually the conversation on pegging and if Ayame pegged Kouga.

Sesshomaru placed his keys into the bowl at the front door of his condo. He sighed and loosened his tie. Slowly, tiredly, he lifted his wrist and saw that it was four o’clock. He bent his back and untied his oxfords and taking them, placing them to the side. He walked in his and Rin’s home and fished his phone out of his pocket, his briefcase in his other hand.

He hit dial on her picture icon. It rang a couple times and then Rin answered. “Hey babe!” Rin called out on the other end. He heard a couple women giggled and could tell by the tones that it was Kagome and Ayame.

“Uncle Sessh!” One of the twins screamed out happily, “I wanna talk to him!”

Sesshomaru set the briefcase down onto the coffee table and threw himself down onto the couch. He dipped his silver head back and listened to all of the women and girls argue. “Rin?”

“Yes…sorry, the girls miss their uncle,” Rin sighed out.

“Hmm… tell them I will ask Miroku and plan to take them out soon,” he worked off his tie as he spoke. Rin relayed his message, and his sensitive hearing caught their squeals in the background.

“So, I’m guessing you are home already?” Rin asked.

“Yeah. I’m going to take that nap you suggested earlier, maybe a glass of scotch too,” he hummed out.

“That’s good, you need to relax tonight,” Rin said softly.

“Ooh lover boy’s going to get laid!” Kagome cheered.

“What does that mean?” Kin’u asked. Gyokuto asked too and Sesshomaru heard Kagome squeak out an answer. Sesshomaru shook his head as his sister-in-law forgot that there were three-year-old girls with her.

“Go do damage control,” Sesshomaru tiredly chuckled.

“Love you!” Rin laughed and hung up.

Sesshomaru looked over the arm of the couch and stared at the bar. “Nope…not today,” he sighed out and rolled onto his side, closing his eyes.

When Sesshomaru woke up later, he felt a familiar body pressed against him. He pressed against the soft bottom and wrapped his arm tightly around Rin. “Mhmm…you smell good,” he always told her that, but it was the truth. Her scent was intoxicating to him. It called to him like a siren’s song. He nuzzled her shoulder and she pressed back into his pelvis. “Careful baby, you’ll get me wound up,” Sesshomaru murmured as he pressed kisses along her shoulder and neck.

“Sesshomaru, you are the one who is starting to grind against my ass and pepper my skin with kisses,” Rin sighed out.

Sesshomaru bit her earlobe gently as he started to grind into her, clawed hands roaming over her bare belly. “Mhmm, Rin,” he throatily growled out. He let his hands fill with her breasts, the material felt soft and silk. He opened his eyes and leaned over her shoulder. He could see Rin smiling with her eyes closed as he gaped at the lingerie she was wearing. “Fuck,” he groaned and increased his pressure against her backside.

Rin rocked with his motions, throwing her arm up and wrapping around his neck, fingers in his soft, short silky hair. “You like it?” She breathed out.

He could feel his erection straining against the fly of his slacks. He growled and snuffled against her neck. He moved a hand down and pulled her thighs apart, resting the right one over his. He relinquished his hold to cup her sex and he groaned as he felt the soaked lace.

“Sesshomaru…you must’ve had…mhmmm…ah…a good nap. You haven’t been this energetic this whole week,” Rin moaned out as she moved faster with him. He pushed aside the fabric and plunged his fingers into her core drawing out a low throaty groan from her pink lips.

“Wet…fuck, Rin,” He thrusted his three fingers in and out of her wet passage and teased her breast with the other hand. “Who bought you this?” He bucked his hips and wondered if he was going to cum in his pants. Rin simply had that affect on him and he had done thrice since they started their relationship. He harshly yanked the lacy cup off her breast and let his hand fill with the soft round flesh. He pinched hard when she didn’t respond. “Answer me,” he commanded with a growl.

“Sa-Sango!” Rin gasped out. She grabbed his wrist, “Please…” she whimpered out turning her head to look at him.

“Please what?” He asked stilling his hands and hips.

He enjoyed being dominant and in control. _But I always give her everything she needs and wants,_ he internally groaned.

Rin’s cheeks were flushed. His amber gaze caught the sight of her biting her bottom lip as she collected her thoughts. “Please touch my clit, finger me, and make me cum,” her voice was modulated until the last word when he resumed his ministrations.

He slipped his fingers from her canal to her swollen pearl and used her natural lubrication to mercilessly tease it before rubbing quickly.

“Ah-ah…yes!” Rin tossed her head back against his shoulder. Her fingers let go of his wrist and reached back and cupped his ass. “That’s…so…good!” She shouted.

He nuzzled her temple and licked her cheek to her lips before capturing her lips. He swallowed her moan as she came. Her body spasming and twitching in his strong hold. He kept rubbing her clit and palming her breast. He growled in the kiss, eyes open and watching her cum.

He relinquished her mouth and eased his ministrations, even stilling his undulating hips. He panted in her ear waiting patiently for her to collect herself from her orgasm.

“Rin, you earlier said you got the box from Sango’s,” he licked her neck up to her jaw.

“Ye-yes,” she nodded against his shoulder.

“Did you open the box?” He asked her softly.

“No, I did not,” Rin glanced at him.

He nodded and pushed them both up to sit on the couth. “What time is it? Have you eaten?” He asked quickly, unusual for him.

Rin leaned forward and grabbed her cell phone and checked the time. “Seven-thirty and I ate a large snack with the twins,” she answered.

Sesshomaru hummed and gathered up her dark hair and pressed kisses along her back, “Are you opposed to going to our bedroom?”

“No, I want to open the box with you,” she replied softly.

He pushed her hips up and swung off the couch after her. She turned to face him, and he quickly threw her over his shoulder. She squealed and he smacked her ass. He rubbed the soft skin as he walked down the hall. He rubbed down her inner thighs and felt the evidence of her pleasure between them.

“Sesshomaru!” Rin squeaked out as he smacked her ass again just to see it redden.

“Sorry, but I love spanking you,” he rumbled out.

He wasn’t into BDSM fully, but he certainly enjoyed elements of it. He would never cause Rin pain, but spanking had been fun for both of them. He reflected on the time she even teased him most on one night by calling him _milord_ at the Christmas party. He fucked her hard against his desk at work after he managed to plan their escape from the office party two floors below. Even during that round of sex, she called him milord, which had him cum hard in her as she joined him.

Rin sat on her knees on the bed, Sesshomaru behind her. His chest to her back as he leaned over her petite body and dragged the box cutter across the tape of the box’s tape.

He slid the blade back and locked it before leaning back and putting the cutter on the night stand. He pressed back against her and placed her hands on the box. “Open it, my love,” he commanded her gently.

Rin nodded and lifted the flaps up and then the smaller two. She gasped and reached into the box. She pulled out the first package. It was a harness, dildo excluded. She looked back into the box and pulled out a box of a variety of massage oils. She felt Sesshomaru’s hands on her sides gently squeezing.

“I heard pegging is the act of full trust and love,” Sesshomaru murmured into her ear as she set the oils down. Nervously she reached in for the third box and stared at the boxed dildo. Sesshomaru hotly whispered then, “I am giving myself to you, Rin.”

She gasped and turned around to face him. “But…I’m yours,” she started and Sesshomaru nodded before claiming her lips in a bruising kiss. She set aside the box and wrapped her arms around his neck. She shuffled around and straddled his thighs, shoving her tongue into his mouth.

He gently yanked on her hair and she tipped her head back. He pressed kisses along her neck and chest as she started to grind against him. She marvelled at how patient he was with his cock not being touched.

“Rin…I _want_ to be yours,” he breathed out. She dipped her head down and tugged on silver hair. He turned his amber gaze to meet hers. “Truth be told, I heard Miroku and Kouga discussing it when I went to grab my lunch a couple weeks ago,” he explained. He pulled her other breast free of bra and she realized she had never covered the right one up after the couch. He licked the soft skin and she crushed him to her breast as he eagerly took the nipple between his teeth and lips. She shakily sighed his name as he flicked his tongue.

He pushed his head back and rubbed her back. “Rin?” He asked her with a frown.

“I’ll do it,” she nodded and smiled down at him. She massaged his scalp slowly watching his eyes flutter shut, stress of the day and week melting away. “Can you tell me why you want me to take you?” she asked softly.

“Mhmm… because I belong only to you,” he hummed out as his hands grabbed handfuls of her ass, “I researched the term ‘pegging’ on my lunch at my desk. I wanted to know why your brother and Kouga were giddy about it.” He buried his face into her breasts and resumed pressing open mouth kisses for a few moments. He pulled back and rested his chin on the top of her breasts. Rin stared into his amber eyes which were tinging red at the edges, fangs peaking between his lips. “I decided that moment I wanted to be fucked by you,” he growled out.

Rin gasped loudly and Sesshomaru’s eyes softened as he held her close.

“You don’t have to unless you want to. I would never pressure you, Rin,” Sesshomaru sighed softly almost as if he believed her gasp had been one of disgust.

She pushed his shoulders back and stared into his eyes. She licked suddenly dry lips before explaining herself, “I know what pegging is, I just wasn’t sure if you would ever wanted me to do that because you are the alpha here, inu youka!” She squeezed his shoulder and he smirked.

“Can we try tonight?” He asked her.

She nodded and turned from, crawling forward on the bed to collect the items. “Good thing you got lots of lube because we’ll need it!” She laughed out.

Sesshomaru laid back naked on their pillows, he kept his legs spread wide, knees bent. He groaned lowly as Rin sucked him off, one of her lubed fingers circling and probing his anus.

This part of play was not new for them. They had discovered his reaction to fingering when he was balls deep in Rin, fucking her against the shower floor. They were wet, slipping and sliding against each other and she tried to grab his ass, but her hand slipped with her finger rubbing between the cleft and touching his anus. He bucked hard and Rin’s finger repeated the motion, daring to slip in. By the end of their shower sex, the morning after she moved in, she had three fingers up his ass, and they had both come hard.

Now he knew that her preparation was to amount to something larger entering him. He looked down and fisted Rin’s hair, pulling it up and away from her face. He liked watching as she sucked on his cock. Or how she licked the rounded mushroom like head, soft content sighs from her as if she were the one being rewarded. He felt the finger pushed in and thrust slowly in and out.

“Rin…” he panted out, “you use three fingers often enough during sex,” he reminded her.

Rin kept her eyes on him and pulled back to the tip and sucked hard before popping off. “I’m trying to make sure that this is good for you, be a good boy for me?” she purred out.

He growled and pushed her back down onto his cock. He grunted and bucked as she deep throated him. Lips touching the base. He could feel the heat of her mouth constricting around his entire length. He bucked again as she eased and repeated the process.

He choked on a groan as Rin speared him with another finger. Instead of the usual thrust she would rarely do with them during sex, he felt them scissoring. He wasn’t keen on that feeling, it felt to exploratory, but he trusted Rin.

He never allowed either of his two exes to have touched him in such a manner.

He felt his scrotum tighten. “Rin…Rin…hnnngh…I’m going to,” a loud baritone groan tore out of his mouth before he gasped and breathed out, “cum …hnnn st-stop,” he begged. Only she could reduce him to that state of begging and whining.

Rin pulled off his erection leaving it a very deep red, nearing purple at the tip. She pumped her hand slowly and he practically writhed as he realized she had three fingers buried inside of him. She found his prostate and pumped her fingers in time with other hand.

He gripped their bedding and nearly tore them. “Uhhh…F-fuck! Shit…Rin!” He closed his eyes, the feeling too much. It was an overload to his senses. He felt everything coiling, ready to snap.

“Sessh, you can let go. I’ll get you hard again,” Rin purred out.

That was his downfall. The sweet melody of his Rin’s voice, purring out low and throaty. The scent of her arousal and nectar from between her thighs making him aware that she was finding gratification in doing this to him. His claws extended and he arched into her hand as he came over her hand and his stomach. “Fuck, fuck…hah…fuck,” he panted out as he fell back against the bedding.

“You okay?” Rin asked softly as she removed her fingers from him.

“Taste…” he gasped out and lifted his head. He yanked her to him and pushed her up onto her knees, straddling his head. He ripped off her soaked panties and she made a comment about them being a gift. “I’ll buy you more expensive lingerie,” he growled out and nipped her clit. He flicked his tongue before moving down and thrusting his tongue into her.

He felt her grind down onto his face. He stared up at her as she screamed and moaned his name. She shook like a leaf, as if afraid to sit fully on his face. She was leaning forward, gripping the headboard with both hands.

“Don’t stop…ooh right there!” she gasped out.

Minutes later he was drinking from her like a starved man. She rolled off of him and settled against his side. He turned to her and cupped her cheek, stroking the skin, “You okay?” He asked her.

She nodded, pink in the face. “I love when you fuck me with that tongue of yours,” she managed to say as she caught her breath.

“Do you want to continue tonight?” He asked.

She nodded. She held his hand, pressing a kiss to his palm before turning and kissing him slowly. Their tongues rubbed against each other slowly and he could taste himself on her tongue and lips.

He pulled back and laid back on his back, nodding as he spoke, “I’m ready.” He brought her hand down to his renewed erection and Rin pumped him slowly. He could see her desire and lust in her eyes.

Rin licked her lips and got off the bed. She pulled on the harness and tightened it to her petite frame. She felt Sesshomaru’s eyes on her as she picked up the dildo from her nightstand. She slid it into place and tightened the device.

She grabbed the lube and got back onto the bed. She found it weird to walk around with the plastic cock jutting out from her body.

Her face must’ve been telling as Sesshomaru smirked as he commented, “Now, you know why I refuse to be the one to answer the door when I’m balls deep in you.”

Rin laughed and sat between his spread legs, “This dildo is smaller than you are.”

Sesshomaru nodded and she watched as he stroked himself. She wondered if he would be too spent to fuck her into the mattress after she had her way with him.

“Rin get your egg out,” he nodded to his drawer.

She nodded almost gleefully as she crawled over to his side and popped open the drawer. She pulled out the oblong toy, which was really for Kegels. She turned to him, “Do you want to put it inside me today?” She asked as she swung it gently from it’s long thin part. Remoted in her other hand.

“I’ll watch,” he spoke almost lazily.

She nodded and got back between his legs. She flopped back onto her back, tossing a leg on each of his thighs. She spread her legs wide and rubbed the egg along her damp lips, letting him watch. A small groan escaping his lips as he eyed her. Normally when he used the egg on her it was during one of two situations.

The first was when he fucked her anally and wanted her to be screaming his name for the entire time. She enjoyed anal without the egg, but she would be in constant throes of orgasms and Sesshomaru enjoyed her body clenching so often.

The second was during one of his games where he would tease her, controlling the remote, controlling her pleasure until he yanked it out and slammed her on his cock, both releasing with a shout. The longest game had been seven hours. She did not like it when she had to do the grocery shopping with him, and he turned it on full blast in the freezer isle. Attending classes had also been hard that afternoon.

This was going to be the new and third way to use her egg: as she fucked him. She finally pushed the egg inside her canal and shivered as it settled in place, her muscles rippling around it. Sesshomaru’s amber eyes watching everything through shuttered eyes.

“Give me the remote,” Sesshomaru groaned out.

Rin leaned up and held it out. He leaned toward her and grabbed the remote. She righted herself and grabbed his knees as he clicked the remote on.

“Is…mhmm…is it fully c-charged?” Rin rocked on her heels as she asked her question. A soft moan escaped her lips and Sesshomaru’s hand stopped stroking himself for a moment.

He nodded. “Is that good for now, Rin?” He asked her.

“Uh…huh…” she felt the vibrations turn down and she sighed.

“You looked overexcited. I still want you,” Sesshomaru growled with a click of his jaw and Rin nodded quickly.

She moved forward and grabbed the lube once again from beside him. She opened the cap and poured a generous amount into her hand. She rubbed it on the ridged length of the dildo. Rin thought it strange to see something protrude from pelvis, but it was also exhilarating to know that she, Rin Nakamura, was going to fuck Sesshomaru Takahashi.

Rin poured more lube onto her finger and spread it on Sesshomaru’s hole again.

He remained quiet and patient, lazily stroking his very hard length.

“Ready?” Rin beathed out quietly.

“More than ready, Rin,” Sesshomaru bucked his hips for emphasis for the state of his cock.

Rin nodded and grabbed lined herself up to his entrance. “Promise me that you’ll use the safe word,” she flicked her gaze to him as she spoke in a mere whisper.

“Yes, baby I will.” Sesshomaru reclined fully back against the pillows and waited.

“What is the safe word?” Rin asked softly, checking in. _We are not even BDSM people, are we?_

Sesshomaru nodded. “Cocoa,” he hummed out. She learned not to give him homemade hot cocoa when she was teenager, and he was over at her brother’s. She had been young and offered her brother’s friend a nice hot cup of cocoa, Inuyasha too. Both were sick afterwards. She cried in her bedroom as Sesshomaru wretched in the bathroom with Inuyasha. Kagome giving the brothers something to soothe their stomachs. Sesshomaru checked on her later, apologizing that he should have been more aware of what he accepted to drink.

Sesshomaru had let it go but choose it as the safe word anyways as Rin had nothing creative for their safe word.

Rin rocked her hips forward, ignoring the dull humming within her. She pushed through the first ring of muscle and she held his sides tightly. He watched her and nodded. She made small movements, thrusting her hips back and forth. She pushed onto the second ring of muscles and he made a face at her.

“Rin…touch me,” he breathed out and Rin grabbed the base of his shaft and squeezed gently. “Keep going,” he breathed out after a few silent moments.

Rin stroked and thrusted, maintaining a slow but steady rhythm.

Sesshomaru did not, not like it. It was strange. He wondered why Miroku and Kouga talked about it like a pair of horny teenage girls.

_“Ayame…my baby, so good! She drove into me like a champ!”_

_“When Sango isn’t round with child, she let’s me ride her.”_

All Sesshomaru felt was a dull ache in his backside and Rin’s soft hands stroking his length one hand moving to rub his thigh and hip.

He breathed deeply and emptied his mind. He wanted this and he wanted Rin. He decided that he could at least make sure she got off a bit more than he did. He lifted the remote and clicked three times.

Rin’s mouth dropped as she moaned loudly, “Sesshomaru!” She snapped forward and hilted the dildo into him, their bodies flushed.

Sesshomaru dropped the remote and felt his thighs twitch and flex. He arched and groaned, “Oh…sweet fuck!”

“Ah…mhmm…Sessh?” Rin whimpered out.

He nodded and she pulled back and thrusted back in, his hips meeting hers.

They both let out moans and he grabbed her shoulders. “Right…there,” he groaned. He moved his hands down to her hips and pulled her fast against his next thrust.

Rin nodded and placed her hands on either side of his chest. She began to pound into his anus, and he met her thrusts.

Now he understood what his brother-in-law and the wolf Youkai were talking about. It was good. He hazily opened his eyes watched as Rin fucked him, taking him all for herself. Her face was flushed but she also looked determined. “That’s it…fuck me…Rin…my Rin…ah!” He felt his face twitch and some other muscles spasm at the white-hot pleasure from the spot she was driving in. He knew it was his prostate, Rin had teased it enough over the years, but never had she slammed in it repeatedly with a dildo.

“Sessh?” Rin called him.

“Don’t…hnnngh…stop or I’ll…” he said before he had fully formed his thought and acted on it. He rolled them, Rin letting out a squeak as he sat up on her. He leaned down, his erection rubbing against her belly as they both resumed moving together. He caught her lips and her mouth opened; eyes barely open as he thrusted his tongue into her mouth.

He reached out and grabbed the remote and glanced at it before turning it to seven out of the ten speeds. Rin writhed beneath him, she grabbed his hips, and he felt her blunt nails dig into his skin as she thrusted up hard and fast into him.

“Mhmm…fuck…yes, yes, yes…ride me!” Rin shouted.

Sesshomaru listened to the sounds his body made as it took the plastic length into his body. It wasn’t the same as whenever he fucked Rin, but he still enjoyed how their bodies crashed against each other. Both desperately trying to meet the other and bring them to completion.

He really enjoyed how his cock rubbed against Rin’s twitching belly. He could tell she was close with her load moans. He knew he was close too with how his prostate was being abused by the dildo.

“Rin…I’m close…” he warned her, he upped the vibration from seven to nine, Rin’s tipping point number.

“G-give it to me!” she let go of his hips and moved both hands to his shaft and rubbed, squeezed, and pulled until he shot cum all over them both.

“Fuck…Rin!” He shouted as he ground back into the dildo and felt himself release more cum. Rin arched under him and let out a shout of her own.

Rin panted beneath Sesshomaru. He recovered quicker because of youki and he leaned down and cupped her face gently between his palms, “You okay, Rin?”

She held his wrists and nodded. She felt another orgasm coming and bit her lip. She rubbed her thighs. “Ooh…Sessh…egg…I’m…” she babbled out. Sesshomaru curled his larger frame over hers, peppering her face with kisses.

“Come for me, you deserve one more,” he rumbled out as he cupped her breasts and rubbed and teased them.

Rin let out a whimpering moan and felt herself cum again. She blindly reached out and found the remote on the bedding. “Off…no…more…” she panted out and turned it off.

Sesshomaru eased himself off her and laid on the bedding beside her. He lifted her leg and hooked it over his hip. He gently pulled out the egg and worked on removing the harness. He tossed them all aside onto a waiting towel for the moment. He peppered more of her skin with delicately pressed kisses.

“You are amazing, my own goddess,” Sesshomaru murmured against her skin.

Rin sighed as he rubbed her thighs and hips at the indents from the harness. “Sesshomaru, you are my inugami,” she breathed out.

He chuckled in her ear, “Maybe love. Was it good for you?” He asked her.

“I didn’t expect you to ride me…” she hummed out softly.

“Mhmm, perhaps I still like being on top?” He bit her earlobe and pulled gently between his teeth. “What will you do, Rin?”

Rin sighed in thought and then looked over her shoulder at him with a feral grin. “I may tie you up first next time,” she growled out.

He smirked and quickly kissed her. He pulled back and hummed out, “You love tying me to the bed.”

“Because you can be naughty and need to be punished.” She huffed gently. He loved tying her up just as much. Sometimes they used rope. Her knots were perfection as her dad use to take her sailing. Sesshomaru’s knots were intricate too and he had learned from her a great deal. “But honestly…you liked it?” She asked softly.

He bit her earlobe gently and licked the shell of her ear. “I enjoyed it with you. I wouldn’t have with anyone else. Only you can ever touch or have me like that,” he explained and wrapped his arms around her.

“Sessh…we need to clean up,” Rin yawned out.

“Rest with me for a bit,” he nuzzled her shoulder and neck.

“My thighs are sticky,” she complained softly.

“How do you think I feel?” He hummed out and Rin nodded, resigning herself to resting in his hold. “I love you,” he kissed her below the ear.

“Hmm…love you more,” she said softly as she began to doze out. “After our nap I want you to make love to me slowly.”

“Hai,” he said softly.

She made a mental note to tell Kagome to try pegging with Inuyasha, her best friend and Sesshomaru’s younger half-brother. Kagome was going to be the queen of pegging. Kagome also would have told her all about her experiences of pegging since the older woman could never keep her mouth shut about anything related to sex.

Rin drowsily giggled and Sesshomaru nipped her shoulder. “Sorry…I thought of how funny it would be if I suggested pegging to Kagome!” She shook her head and felt a puff of laughter from Sesshomaru.

“Ha, I would like you to tell Kagome that at the next company dinner,” he chortled quietly.

Rin snorted and threw her head back, “Inuyasha would lose his shit as he hears all about it!”

Sesshomaru rubbed her belly. “Rest Rin, I want to pup you later on,” he murmured. He then coughed, “make love to you,” he corrected himself.

Rin sighed her next words softly, “If you want to ‘pup’ me, I want a ring first and to finish this school year as I am graduating this spring.”

She felt a smirk against her skin as she drifted to sleep. “Yes, darling,” he said drowsily. “Graduation, wedding, pupping,” he tiredly made a list. She wondered if he realized that he was even aware that he was talking about pregnancy as pupping.

She let her eyes close slowly, the steady beat of Sesshomaru’s heart behind her back, his strong arms around her. She smiled to herself as sleep called to her. _I would like a cute set of twin girls like my brother_ , was her last thought.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Comments are appreciated.


End file.
